Digging for Dinosaurs
Digging for Dinosaurs is a series 2 episode that first aired on December 10, 2002. It was directed by David Coyle and produced by Peter Eyre. This episode has a segment that was filmed at the Natural History Museum in London, showcasing many of the fossils that were on display at the time. Plot Sweep is playing with his dinosaur toys by slamming them on the front desk. He hits Soo with the toy as she tells the audience of today's trip to the museum. Sweep also disrupts Sooty, who just so happens to be reading a dinosaur book. He swats Sweep away as he shows Soo the book and tells her how she wants to be a dinosaur hunter. She tells him dinosaurs don't exist anymore, but Sooty and Sweep are up for the challenge to find some dino fossils regardless. Miki prepares jam sandwiches for later and Richard takes the gang to the museum. Once they arrived, Richard remimisces of the time he went to the museum when he was a lad. He would take his teddy bear, Mr. Chutney, who has since been lost. The gang laughs at his sorrow for his lost teddy, except Soo who sticks up for him. As they go inside the museum, the gang browse around to see what intrests them. Sweep is amazed at the sight of the large dinosaur model made of bones and Soo and Sooty read up on what types of dinosaurs existed back in the days. In one instance, Soo and Sooty come across an animatronic t-rex, which scares the daylights out of Soo. During their trip, Sooty comes up with an idea to dig for dinosaurs out in the yard and bring it as a gift to Richard so he wouldn't feel sad about his lost teddy. Sweep and Soo join in, but not Miki (yet) because she wants to prepare a dinosaur themed dinner for the guests. Sunset shows and the gang head back to the hotel. Richard continues to ponder about his lost teddy, until Sooty and Sweep arrive and ask for a pickaxe, which leaves him confused as to what they are planning. Vicki walks into the kitchen to see Miki baking the dinner. She asks what is is, but the sound of Sooty drilling drowns their thoughts out. Vicki rushes over to find out what is happening and Sooty tells her the gang is digging for dinosaurs. She then asks if Richard minds (which he does) and tells them she will keep it a secret. Sweep then lights up a dynamite stick and the ground turns to rubble, the starting process of digging. Vicki then gets Richard to check out what Miki is making for dinner. It is "dinosaur guts" (spaghetti and meatballs) and a food carving of a t-rex head bitten by a pterodactyl. Richard is so disgusted that he tells Miki that they cannot serve this kind of food. Miki is upset and quits her job as a chef, and decides to join in on the digging instead. Sooty hears this and he and Vicki tell Richard off for upsetting her. Richard justifies his claim that dreams are one thing, and making scary food is another. He also again looks back at his memories involving him playing with Mr. Chutney and his lifelong dream being an astronaut, causing him to tear up and leave the room. A break in the digging project is reached when the gang digs up a mysterious box containing a handful of items. Richard sees the mess the gang made and calls everyone out to explain what it is. They tell him they found something important, not dinosaurs, but none other than Mr. Chutney, along with his rocket. It turns out that Richard kept these items in a time capsule and buried it behind the hotel, where the gang was digging. He also reads a note that he written as a little boy, causing Soo to cry. Richard also appologizes to Miki for upsetting her and forgives him and she returns to work as a chef following her dream. The lesson given is to always follow your dreams. End Credit sequence The gang are seen making their own time capsules. Miki puts in a comic, Soo puts in a toy pony, and Sweep puts in a piece of sausage. Sooty puts in an photograph of all of the members of Hotel Sooty together. Everyone finds the idea cute, especially Soo, who wants to make out with Sooty. Sooty topples over and lands on Richard, also falling over in a pile of rubble. Characters Sooty Sweep Soo Miki Richard Vicki Song Digging for Dinosaurs Song Gallery Digging for Dinosaurs/Gallery Category:Season 2